Juri's Magic Trick
by GirlGoneGamer
Summary: One-Shot. Juri plays magic tricks with Zero and Usagi, until she made a mistake with wristlocks.
I do not own Vampire Knight! Matsuri Hino-sama owns it along with Viz Media! Usagi, her vampire hunter family, and her's and Kaname's first born daughter, Sakura is what I own!

* * *

Juri's Magic Trick

Usagi was studying for a test for her mother, Megumi's classroom. Yuki and Zero were studying together, until they had an argument, about how should they study. So, Zero left the living room, with his books to join Usagi in her room, while she was studying and Sakura was sleeping in her arms.

Somebody was knocking on her door…

"Yuki, I'm not in the mood!" Zero hissed at the door, until Usagi touched his shoulder to calm down.

"I'll get it, Zero." Usagi walked towards the bedroom door, while she was still cradling little Sakura in her arms. She opened the door, and it was Juri, with a huge grin on her face.

She had on a black top hat, and a black magic wand in her hand.

"Juri-sama, what are you wearing?" Usagi asked.

"Usagi, Zero." Juri said. "I was digging through our basement and I found this hat and wand and I was wondering if you two would like to see some magic?"

"Alright, Juri-sama, but make it quick." Usagi said. "Sakura will be up any minute I have to nurse her."

Usagi place little Sakura in the bassinet, as she moved a bit, when she wasn't in her mother's arms, anymore. She still kept her big pink eyes closed.

"Ok, Zero, would you pull this." Juri had her magic wand pointed at him. Zero pulled it, until it got turned into a bouquet of colorful flowers.

Zero back, up frighteningly, like his heart stop, but it surprised him.

"Wow, Juri. That surprised me." Zero said, amazed.

"Thank you, Zero." Juri said.

"Juri-sama, do another one!" Usagi asked her mother.

"All right, my Usagi." Juri walked behind them, but between them. "Vampires and Humans, I need two volunteers."

Usagi and Zero looked around, until they both raised their hands, slowly.

"Well, here's a lovely couple, right here." Juri joked. "Now, hold out your wrist."

Usagi and Zero both held out their wrists, until Juri wished up silver handcuffs. "Now, this trick was passed down for many generations in vampire time, and this is called the wristlock trick." Juri both handcuffed Usagi's and Zero's wrist.

"Now, try to escape." Juri commanded.

"Juri, we all know what happened if you used handcuffs." Zero stated.

Both Usagi and Zero both pulled out the handcuffs, as they were moaning in pain. Juri was laughing at them.

"See, you can't escape." Juri said.

"Ok, this is a pretty good trick, Juri-sama, but get us out of this, please." Usagi said.

"You could be a big hit with this trick, if try to play us." Zero told her.

"Ok, alright." Juri pulled a white towel over the wrist locks, she needed baby powder for this, so he took Sakura's. She sprinkle some onto it, until she said the magic word.

"Abracadabra, dabraca! Free at last!" Juri said, and she removed the white towel.

The wrist locks were still on them, as they tried to pull out of them.

"Juri, I swear…" Zero said.

"No, no, no, wait! I swear I did it right." Juri cried.

"Are you sure, Juri-sama? Because this is a good trick, you've really pulled." Usagi told her.

"Hold on, hold on." Zero said. "I can transform into a crow and everything will be ok." Zero concentrated hard to transform into a black crow, but it wasn't working. "What's going on with my powers?"

"I'll use my telekinesis to break us free." Usagi concentrated hard on the wrist locks, but it really gave her a headache, she was gazed at it. "Now, I have a headache."

"Now relax, I have the instructions right here." Juri looked at the magic trick instructions, for vampires, until she made a bad mistake.

"Oh dear." Juri murmured.

Usagi struggled to get next to Juri, as she and Zero tried to move together. "What does 'Oh dear' means?" She asked.

"It means that I've turned the wrist locks into anti-vampire handcuffs."

"Oh dear!" Usagi and Zero said.

"Juri-sama, I will…" Usagi said. She tried to reach for her, until she fell down on the floor, with Zero, as Juri tried to get away from the angry couple.

* * *

Usagi and Zero were sitting on the bed, while the young mother was feeding her daughter, Sakura was laying on the bed, with her baby pillow, supporting her, as she feeding her through a baby bottle.

Juri walked in, with a bucket full of hot, steaming water. "What's this?" Zero asked.

"Well, you know how you take a hot bath or go to a hot spring, maybe you and Zero can shriveled out of the wrist locks." Juri explained.

"Juri-sama! I can't take this! I get the joke!" Usagi yelled as she took out the baby bottle out of Sakura's mouth, until Zero stands up and Usagi fallen off the bed. "Owww!"

Sakura was giggling at her mother and her uncle Zero.

Juri picked up Sakura, as she was giggling still. "Aww, Mommy just being a meanie to your grandmother, Sakura."

"Meanie?!" Usagi hissed at her. "How would you like my fist in your…"

Usagi, Zero, and Juri started argueing so loud, that the whole mansion heard it, until someone whistle to get their attention.

Haruka, Yuki, Megumi, Ryo, and Chiharu were in the room with them.

"What is the meaning of this?" Haruka asked.

"Ask Houdini." Usagi pointed to Juri and everyone looked at her.

"Well, I was trying a few magic tricks and I did the wrist locks and somehow I can't get them out." Juri explained.

"Juri, you mean to tell us that you can't get them out with your powers?" Ryo asked.

"The handcuffs are anti vampire." Zero said, lifting them up.

"Can you get us out of here." Usagi said. "If Kaname returns home and sees this, he might hurt Zero."

"Well, what have you tried?" Yuki asked.

"I tried my powers, butter, vegetable oil…"

"Cup a sugar, we can enter the Cross Academy bake off." Usagi said.

"Ok, well. I have an idea." Haruka said.

"You do, what?" Zero asked.

"Ok," Haruka walked towards them. "Hold out your wrists." Usagi and Zero did. "You have the right remain silent, vampires." Haruka laughed, along with Yuki and Juri.

"If you don't!" Usagi tried to punch her father, but she was too weak to throw the first punch and Zero had the same strength as her. Human strength.

"I have an idea, why don't we pull them apart?" Megumi said.

"That's a good idea, Meg" Ryo said. "The girls get on Usagi's side and Me and Haruka will get in Zero's.

Haruka and Ryo grabbed Zero's back and Megumi, Yuki, and Juri grabbed her back.

"Ready?" Chiharu asked. "One, two, three. GO!"

Both sides were pulled as Usagi and Zero were struggling and moaning in pain, as the cuffs were making marks on their wrists.

They let them go, it didn't work.

"Well...we tried." Juri said.

Sakura cooed in agreement.

* * *

"I'm so tired." Zero said, trying to rubbed his wrist. "Why did you climbed down the stairs, so fast I can't hardly keep up."

"Because, I have boobs, full of milk and I'm trying to carry a ten pound baby, in a car seat, with one hand." Usagi explained.

The family was in the dining room, since it was now dinnertime. Usagi and Zero are now irritated, after long hours of being handcuffs together. Usagi change her attitude, but Zero still kept his.

"Oh calm down, you two. You've probably irritable, because you're hungry. Now, me and Haruka got that taken care of." Juri said, before she walked back into the kitchen.

"Now, Usagi, Zero, calm down. This will be all over soon." Megumi said.

"I have called uncle Kaien and Toga to come over here, so they can fix this. They know about this since they are expert vampire hunters." Ryo said.

"Thanks Ryosuke. You have been a big help."

Everyone looked at him and Megumi.

"Ryosuke?!"

"Now dinner is served." Juri walked out carrying three plates.

"We cooked Usagi's favorite." Haruka said,placing a huge plate down on the table. "We cooked _Nikuman_ , Salmon fried rice, and also some corn on the cob."

"You two know me so well." Usagi said.

Usagi and Zero tried to reach for different plates, until they stop.

"This isn't going to work." Zero complained.

"Ok, well. Why don't you take a ear of corn and started at opposite ends." Megumi said, until Yuki started snickering.

Usagi grabbed an ear, as Zero grabbed the other end. They were about to take the first bite, until Zero, back his head up. "I like some butter on my end." Zero said.

"Well, what do you want on the corn?" Usagi said, as a joke.

Juri, Yuki, and Chiharu were laughing at them, until Zero picked up another ear of corn. "Ok, which one of you would like a third ear where your brain was?" Zero threatened.

The front doors of Kuran Mansion opened. "Hello, I'm home." Kaname called.

"Aww hell." Zero said.

"Hurry, get under the table." Usagi told him, as took the ear of corn with him. He pulled up the white table cover and gotten under it, before Kaname noticed him.

"Hello everyone. You started dinner without me?" Kaname asked.

"Welcome home, Kaname." Usagi greeted him, casually. Kaname was standing far away from her. "Come give me a kiss." He walked to her side and kissed her lip, and Usagi patted his back, she usually hugs him.

"Why is your arm under the table?"

Everyone looked up at Kaname and Usagi.

"Because I'm trying to reach for my fork." Chiharu went under the table to join Zero, she gave him a fork, and have Usagi take it from him and place it in her free hand. "Found it! Thanks, Chiharu.

Kaname noticed something in his wife's behavior, until he paid attention, to something else, than her arm.

"Sweetie, your chest looks huge." Kaname said. "Did you nurse Sakura, today?" Usagi looked down at her boobs, they've gotten bigger, if she haven't breastfed Sakura in a while.

"Um...I was busy working." Usagi lied. "So, I haven't had the time to do it."

Zero was still under the table, until he noticed Usagi's shoes. "Hmm. No wonder she started wearing these." The hunter said. "These must have really hurt her, thanks to Kuran."

"Usagi, are you hiding something from me? And where's Zero?" Kaname asked.

"Oh God. Here we go." Megumi said, dropping her fork.

"I'm not hiding anything and he's gone for the day." Usagi lied, until Kaname pulled up the white table cloth and found Zero, in front of Usagi's legs. Kaname pulled him out from under the table and lifted him up in the air.

"What are you doing handcuffed to my wife, Kiryu?!" Kaname threatened.

"Kaname, sweetie. Me, Zero, and Houdini can explain." Usagi told him, until he thrown Zero, to the ground..

"Well, explain, love." Kaname told her.

"You see…" Usagi said, until everyone was talking at once, about what happened. Kaname understand what was going, even though he could have killed Zero for doing something strange to Usagi, if he was still with Yuki.

"QUIET!" Usagi shouted.

"Everyone has to speak in english. This ain't a Hunters Association meeting." Zero said.

"Now, I have been holding this for a while now, Zero…." Zero looked at Usagi. "I have to go the bathroom." Usagi pulled onto the wrist locks.

"Me too." Zero pulled, until they both fell down to the ground, while everyone was laughing, even Kaname cracked a smile.

* * *

Everyone was in the living room, now, as Usagi and Zero were sitting on the white couch, with red pillows. As a Kuran look. Sakura was upstairs, in her room, sleeping in her crib, thanks to Yuki, who decided to help out Usagi.

Kaname tried to pull the chain off with his almighty super strength, but it didn't work. "Sorry, love. Even I can't save you from this."

"It's ok, when uncle and Yagari-sensei come. I hope they will help us get out of this mess." Usagi said.

"I wonder what's keeping them." Zero said, until Kaien and Toga walked in.

"Uncle, Yagari-sensei, please get us out of this mess!" Usagi cried.

"Wow, even though you're students of mine. This is one way to keep you and Zero closer." Toga joked.

"That wasn't funny." Kaname said.

"Teacher, get us out of this or else I'm going to have to send five volunteers up Headmaster's nose." Zero threatened. Kaien was laughing at the two, who was still chained.

"Ok, where's the kitchen?" Toga asks Haruka and he led him to it.

Toga and Haruka came out with a cup a flour, teaspoon of vampire venom, and a tablespoon of human blood.

"What's that?" Kaname asked.

"This is a reverse powder that was use to break anti-vampire chains. We called it 'vampire hunter dust'." Kaien explained mixing the ingredients.

"Ok, Juri. Do your thing." Haruka told her, as she cover the wrist locks.

"Vampires and Humans. I need two more volunteers." Juri commanded.

"Mother, stop!" Yuki told her. "Get them both out now."

"Ok, Kaien, put your hand on Usagi's wrist and Mr. Hunter, can put your hand on Zero's wrist." Juri sprinkle the dust on the wrist locks, before she covered it back, once more.

The dust was taking effect on the wrist locks, as it was burning a bit, on Usagi's and Zero's wrist.

"Abracadabra! Free at last!"

Juri remove the towel, as the chains flew off Usagi's and Zero's wrist, and they were on Haruka and Juri's wrist.

Now, this time, it was Haruka and Juri's turn to face this.

"I'm free! I'm free!" Usagi ran to go hugged Kaname.

"Calm down, love." Kaname started to unbuttoning the first buttons. "First, get rid of those, before I have too."

"Kaname! You dirty pervert!" Usagi and Juri hissed.

Usagi walked up to Juri. "Juri-sama, allow me." She grabbed her magic wand and broke it.

"Wait, Usagi!" Juri called out to her. "Are you going to help us?"

"I don't give a rat's ass anymore." Usagi went to the stairs, as she unbuttoned the rest of her top, she had a white tank top, underneath. "I'm sick of these games, you been playing and now, enjoy your punishment, until I return from breastfeeding."

"Wait for me, love." Kaname said, following her.

Usagi climbed up the stairs, happily, as Juri tried to catch up with her, but Haruka pulled her back, as she stayed next to him. "This is your punishment, Juri, for playing that trick, once more." Haruka told her.

"What? I did it to you and Kaname, before the girls were even born. And it worked out." Juri said.

"Wait, you've done this before?!" Haruka asked.

"Well, you see…" Juri explain, until there was another fight, again with everyone, except for Kaname and Usagi, who were upstairs in their bedroom, spending time with Sakura.

* * *

Well I hope I made this one-shot funny, since I thought about for a minute. It took me a while to make sure it OK. This is a bonus chapter from my Vampire Knight series~Hidden Pureblood Diaries.

Usagi is not used to calling Haruka and Juri, her mother and father, so she uses honorifics, instead.

 _Nikuman_ or Japanese style pork buns are homemade soft moist white bun wrapped around a delicious pork filling with shiitake mushroom, cabbage, and scallion. (Usagi's Favorite Food)

 _Salmon Fried Rice_ is an easy and delicious fried rice made with salmon, rice, egg, and green onion.

Send good or funny comments about this!

Please check out my other stories on my profile! ;-)

Kaname and Usagi, now and forever!~GirlGoneGamer


End file.
